Strange, New Arrivals
by Life The Kidd
Summary: News hits the Akatsuki about a girl that's raging through the lands...
1. Chapter 1

**Worthy**

**Star 1**

**"Strange, new arrivals!"**

**A/N: Disclaimer...I don't own Naruto or it's characters. The only person I own is Haruka~**

* * *

_Yellow eyes gleamed, flashing from the flames that now arose in the village. As screams entered the sky and disappeared from the world, one stood tall. Emotionless, the shadow moved forward…_

"-She does not have a special bloodline. The girl moves only as herself," Rei-dono concluded. "Impressive," Kisame commented. Rei-dono could only nod before turning to Deidara and Sasori. "I have a feeling about this rogue. Bring her here," Rei-dono ordered.

"...By force if necessary," he added. "-Un," Deidara exclaimed before his hologram disappeared. Sasori sighed before his hologram followed pursuit after Deidara's. He was hoping for a day off, today, to finish his creations he had started a week ago.

Haruka eyed the men in robes, covered over with red clouds. The blonde, blue-eyed man smiled while the deformed figure standing next to him stood still. The tail that connected to the hunched figure swished back and forth in motion. "The Akatsuki wishes to have you within its organization. Cooperate and allow us to escort you, or we will use force," the round man spoke. "I refuse; I have other matters to attend to than a silly organization where grown men band together because they're too weak to be on their own," Haruka replied, intensifying the air. The blonde clenched his fist, catching her attention. "Ignorant child!" spat the blonde. "Force it is," said the other, his tail sailing in her direction. Haruka reacted quickly and stepped swiftly to one side, avoiding the attack in time. She yanked out senbon from her shuriken holster. _Quarreling with these two will waste time and energy. But they're blocking the path to Konoha. I have no choice but to stand and fight. _Haruka thought as she lifted the senbon to her eye level.


	2. Chapter 2

Worthy

Star 2

"Close Victory!"

**A/N: Um, disclaimer? I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I only own Haruka, since she's my own creation. Hope you enjoy! ^^-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On cue, Deidara opened his palm to reveal a clay bird. It enlarged in size, surprising Haruka. Then he lifted in air, his clay bird soaring higher and higher.

Sasori paid little attention to Deidara and focused on the girl. His tail lashed and flicked impatiently. Haruka evaded and eluded each outburst. She felt her heart pound and her breathing became heavy and long. She hadn't had time to rest that following day because Haruka knew that people like these "Akatsuki" were pursuing her. Earlier, she had planned to use the last bit of her strength to rage through Konoha. But this encounter with these weird men had recalled her doubts. She couldn't possibly rush through Konoha when her chakra was on the verge of exhaustion. _Konoha . . . you'll have to wait for me_, Haruka thought as she instantly wrapped her hands around Sasori's tail.

Sasori lifted his tail without thinking. He wanted this "revolting" girl off his puppet's tail. Little did he know that this was exactly what the girl wanted.

Haruka let go once Sasori had his tail in air and drew out three shuriken stars. Quickly, she flung each one in between the cracks of the tail, knowing that each small split opening were joints connecting the tail together.

She left Sasori to his tail and still within air, set her sights on Deidara.

Deidara watched as the girl clasped her hands into a seal. "Silver rain!" she cried as her senbon shot out of her holster and threw themselves at him. He laughed as he maneuvered his bird left and right, avoiding the silver pin pricks that whizzed past him. "What an amateur move!" he remarked. _THOK!_ Deidara's smirk faded. He had let his guard down.

Haruka let Deidara bask in his warmth for half a second before unleashing a kunai into the glittering river. _THOK!_ It landed loudly against the surface of Deidara's clay bird. The blonde's eyes widened and his smirk vanished. They both knew what was coming next.

_BOOM!_

Sasori watched from far the loud explosion that enveloped his partner and his target both. He scolded Deidara and his actions in his mind. _How could've Deidara let such trash to wound him_? Sasori nudged his thoughts away and focused on the two figures. He growled and calculated Haruka's fall before heading their direction.

Tattered and now burned, Haruka hurried herself for her next move. The ground was coming closer and her enemy was still alive. _I'd better finish him off first,_ Haruka decided.

Following her decision, Haruka stared down at Deidara who was only a few feet down from her. She pulled out a kunai knife and used all her might to throw the weapon in Deidara's path. _The wind and gravity are on my side. He won't last._ Haruka felt confident as the kunai knife neared Deidara. _And with him unconscious…_

Deidara had noticed the knife heading his way. In fact, he was waiting for Haruka to aim at him. Judging by the smug look on her face, his plan worked. Deidara's blue eyes shone. _Does this girl honestly think she can defeat me?_ Deidara thought. He easily counted her feeble attempt with another kunai knife. "Did you really think I was unconscious, yeah?!" Deidara asked.

Haruka suddenly heard a loud whooshing sound to her right. Her eyes widened at the sight of his clay bird. _It had survived the explosion?!_ Haruka watched Deidara land against its white, milky surface and knew she was in trouble. _Damn!_ She only had a couple seconds left before another face off with him. And, she was out of kunai knives. Haruka pulled her hand back out, empty-handed from her holster. She should've counted the last of her weapons before she dared to challenge them.

Haruka bit her lip in frustration and shame. She hadn't carefully planned her attacks. This was her fault, her mistake. She faced Deidara, who was only a few inches away from her.

-

The blow to her gut was intense. Haruka coughed and lost her breath. Her body went limp. She slumped against Deidara.

Deidara was almost surprised. _The girl hadn't put up any struggle or fight at all. It was like she wanted to get hurt._ He pushed his thought aside. Who cared? He had defeated her without killing her completely. He smiled and mischiveously stared down at a fiesty Sasori-danna. _I beat Sasori-danna to the punch-un!_


End file.
